Surprise!
by TexGleek15
Summary: Mitchie is getting a surprise, even if she didn't know about it! Smitchie Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie was just waking up from a really good dream, she was at Camp Rock and Shane Gray sang with her, but wait that actually happened. Shane did sing with her, but that was months ago, now it was October and she really missed her Camp friends. She has talked to all of them, yes even Tess, except for Shane.

She sat up and stretched, then got dressed. She decided to wear the outfit that she wore for the Final Jam, a purple, long-sleeved top with black jeans, as she was getting ready she was listening to the new Connect 3 CD, it was filled with songs that the boys wrote. She also checked the weather to see if it would be cold that day, she decided to wear a jacket. She looked in her closet and found one, it was the leather jacket that Shane wore to the Final Jam and let her wear when they were at the docks, she forgot to give it back.

As she put it on she couldn't help but think of him, that night after the Final Jam she met him out at the docks where they spent a good few hours talking, with her explaining why she lied and everything, he understood her reason for lying. During their chat she started to get cold and him seeing this pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. After they said goodnight at her cabin door, after he walked her there, and she was already inside did she remember that she had his jacket, she just decided to give it to him the next morning before they left, but that night was the last time she saw him. She didn't have his number and he didn't have hers, so they couldn't talk that way.

She walked down the stairs and sat down at the table to eat the breakfast her mom made for her. While she was eating, she was talking to her mother, when she finished she left the house and walked to school. When she entered she walked to her locker and opened it only for it to be closed right in her face, almost crushing her fingers, when she looked and saw who it was she wasn't surprised, it was her worst enemy Tammi Sanderson.

"Hello Bitchie."

"Tammi."

"So how does it feel to have no friends?"

Did she forget to mention that Sierra ditched her to become popular.

"I don't know what you're talking about I have friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"And where are they?"

"Right behind you."

Both girls looked and saw a girl with curly hair and a glare focused on Tammi.

"CAITLYN!"

"MITCHIE!"

They hugged and squealed and basically just caught up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What your mom didn't tell you? I'm moving here and going to school here with you."

"Really?"

"Yep, actually I'm moving in with you."

"No way!"

"Yep. Also I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

"That."

Caitlyn pointed down the hall, where when she turned around, Mitchie could see six people standing there smiling at her.

"PEGGIE! ELLA! TESS! LOLA! BARON! SANDER!"

"MITCHIE!"

They all ran up to her and hugged her while catching up. When the bell rang to go to class Mitchie looked at all of their schedules to see where they would be going first period, surprisingly they were all in her first period. She told them what to bring as she was collecting her things from her locker and had them follow her to the classroom. When they entered everyone looked at them, as Mitchie introduced them to the teacher.

"Hi Mr. Smith, these are the new students."

"Ah yes, thank you Mitchie. Now why don't you stand up here and tell us a bit about yourselves then you may go sit where you can find an empty seat."

"Alright sir."

Caitlyn decided to go first she stood up in front of the class and just stared at them for about a minute.

"Hi my name is Caitlyn Gellar, I'm from San Diego. I'm an only child, and my parents are chefs. I have a boyfriend and my best friend is Mitchie. I guess that's it, alright Ella your up."

With that said Caitlyn went and sat next to Mitchie as Ella stood where Caitlyn stood, she basically said the same things about herself as Caitlyn did then went and sat next to Mitchie. The teacher had to leave about half way through the introductions for an emergency teachers meeting. It went on like this with the others till it was Tess's turn to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Tess Tyler, and my mom is TJ Tyler. I'm an only child and I am a really good singer, just not as good as Mitchie."

"What do you mean she isn't a good singer, I bet she can't even sing and her mom paid you guys to be her friends."

"Excuse me. Mitchie is one of the best singers I have ever heard."

"Yeah right."

"Tess just leave it."

"No Mitch I won't they are insulting you."

"Tess. Leave it."

"Fine."

Tess went and sat down in a chair near Mitchie and the teacher came back in a few minutes later and got on with class. At the end of the period Mitchie showed the others their classes then went to hers. All throughout the day Mitchie and her friends were asked the same questions, "Is Mitchie's mom paying you?" "Is Mitchie paying you?" "Is this a pity friendship?" it was making her friends angry.

At the end of the day Mitchie and all of her friends went to her house to hang out and to eat. When they arrived they all said hi to Connie and went up to Mitchie's room where they hung out and talked for hours, while finishing their homework. Finally Tess asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

"Mitchie, why do those people think that your mom is paying us to be friends with you?"

"Because, I'm not what they would call popular. I mean my only friend besides you guys, Sierra, ditched me to become popular."

"Your kidding?"

"Nope."

"That bitch."

"Yeah, but oh well I have you guys."

They spent the rest of the time that the others were there just catching up and talking then when the others left and it was time for dinner Caitlyn and Mitchie went and ate then went back to their rooms and got ready for bed.

As Mitchie was falling asleep, she thought that her week couldn't get better. Meanwhile Caitlyn was thinking that a certain pop star was going to freak when he found out how Mitchie was being treated at her school. With those last thoughts both girls drifted into dreamland with a smile on their faces.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie woke up the next morning thinking that yesterday was just a dream, at least she did till a body landed on her causing her groan.

"Get off."

"No you have to get up, if we want to be on time for school."

"Alright I'm up Cait."

"Good."

Caitlyn stood up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Mitchie coming down only about ten minutes later. Both girls ate their breakfast in companionable silence, when Caitlyn turned and looked at Mitchie.

"Ok so Tess is going to be stopping by to pick us up any minute. Oh have you talked to Shane at all?"

"Alright, and no I don't have his number."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Here give me your phone."

"Ok?"

Mitchie handed Caitlyn her phone and watched as she did who knows what on it before giving it back to her.

"Here I put Nate's, Jason's, and Shane's number in there."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

At that moment they heard a car honk it's horn, Tess was here. They said goodbye to Connie and headed out the door to Tess's car. When they got in they saw the others already there, with the door closed and both of the buckled in they were off to school.

When they arrived and entered the school they went to their lockers which just so happens to be around Mitchie's with two extra ones in their group. Mitchie was collecting her things for her morning classes, when her locker was slammed in her face again!

"What is with people and slamming my locker closed in my face?"

She turned and saw that it was Sierra standing there, glaring at her.

"Hello Bitchie."

"Sierra, what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can get away from the new students and let them hang out with the right people. I mean seriously TJ Tyler's daughter wants to be your friend, don't make me laugh, I bet that she is using you, I mean who would want to be your friend?"

"I would."

"So would I."

This statement was repeated five more times. It looks like her friends were listening to their conversation and weren't liking it. Caitlyn and Tess came and stood on either side of Mitchie with their friends doing the same. They all glared at Sierra till she walked away glaring at them as well. They turned to Mitchie to see her watching Sierra walk away with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey Mitch, how long has this been going on?"

"Huh? Oh since the beginning of the school year."

"Mitch it's October, your saying this has been going on for over a month?"

"Yeah so."

"So? Mitch this is not ok."

"Just drop it, come on we have to get to class."

They headed to class all but Mitchie thinking the same thing Shane was going to freak when he found out about Sierra. When they arrived in the classroom and took their seats they could see Sierra glaring at them still. Throughout the day Sierra wouldn't stop glaring at them and Mitchie would just brush it off, though the others could tell that she missed her friend dearly. At the end of the day they all went to the local diner to get ice cream and hang out, while they were there they worked on their homework and talked.

**SmitchieSmitchieSmitchie**

On a bus somewhere in Utah a brunette boy was sitting there thinking about a brunette girl who he was in love with. He couldn't wait to see her again, he missed her so much. He was so stupid not to ask for her number that night at the dock, but it was late and he could tell that she was slowly falling asleep, then his alarm didn't go off the next morning so he missed her the next morning. He begged Caitlyn for her number but she wouldn't give it to him claiming that if he wanted it he would have to ask her, himself.

He finally found out where she lived when, he found out that Caitlyn went to school with her, with the others who he asked and they told him. He convinced his record label to let them have a few months off so that he could graduate at an actual high school. He would be going to school with her, they were a few days away though. All he knew was that she didn't know that him and his brother were going to be going to school with her for the rest of the school year. While him and his younger brother were going to school his older brother would be spending the day at home doing online college.

He was excited he was finally going to see her again, he had missed her like crazy. They were stopping for the night so that the bus drivers could get some sleep, he looked at the GPS they were on the border of Utah, now all that was left was Nevada and part of California then he would be able to see her again.

**Don't forget to review please and tell me what you think thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I got caught up in NaNoWriMo. There may be Smitchie in this one. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

When Mitchie woke up a few days later, it was to her phone ringing like crazy. She picked it up and saw that it was Tess calling her. She answered it while looking at the time.

"Yes Tess?"

"Be ready in ten minutes, I'm coming by."

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Exactly, we are all hanging out, I've already called Caitlyn."

"Why couldn't she just wake me up?"

"Simple I wanted to do it."

"Alright, I'll be ready."

"Great, see you in ten."

"See you in ten."

Mitchie hung up the phone then proceeded to get ready for the day. She went and took a shower, then came back to change. Since it was nice out she decided to wear her nice skinny jeans and her favorite blue top. She decided to forgo makeup and just put on her converse shoes and wear Shane's jacket. When she was finished she walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat and saw Caitlyn sitting at the counter eating toast.

"Here Mitch, toast with butter."

"Thanks Caity."

They ate in silence till they heard a honk from outside, they grabbed their bags and said goodbye to Connie before heading out and getting in Tess's car. On the way Mitchie started to become curious as to what they were doing, she decided to ask.

"Tess, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Come on you won't tell?"

"Nope, now sit back and relax."

Mitchie looked at the others and saw that they were all smiling.

"Do you guys know where we are going?"

It was Peggie that answered.

"Yep."

"How come I don't know Peggie?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

At that moment Tess turned on the radio and began to sing the song that was on, with everyone joining in as well. When they arrived at their destination, Mitchie looked around and saw that they were at Tess's house. Everyone got out and entered the house, they went and sat down in the living room to watch a movie.

"Tess why couldn't you have told me that we were coming to your house?"

"Because then this wouldn't be a surprise."

"What wouldn't be a surprise?"

"This, turn around."

Mitchie did as she was told and when she turned around she saw the guy who had her heart...Shane Gray. Mitchie squealed and ran to jump into his arms, while everyone laughed. When they broke the hug Mitchie heard her name being called.

"What Mitchie no hug for your big bro?"

"Aw come here Jason."

Mitchie hugged Jason before hugging Nate as well. When she was finished hugging people she went and sat back down on the couch with Shane coming to sit next to her. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in and whispering in her ear, smirking.

"Isn't that my jacket?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find you the morning I left, besides it's warm."

"Alright, it looks better on you than on me anyway."

"OI you two stop flirting."

"Shut up Nate, anyway you and Caity seem really close."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mitch."

"Yeah right."

Everyone started laughing and the gang spent the rest of the day at Tess's just watching movies and hanging out. When it was getting late, everyone decided to spend the night, the girls went into Tess's room and the boys stayed downstairs in the living room. Before Mitchie fell asleep her phone went off with a text from Shane, who she had given her number to earlier, saying to come downstairs.

She walked down the stairs into the living room to see Shane motioning for her to come into the kitchen. She walked in and saw him leaning against the counter, she walked up and leaned across from him.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I do Mitch, I want to ask you a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie froze when she heard his words. He wanted to date _her _she couldn't believe it. Out of all the girls in Hollywood who were prettier and smarter than her, he wanted her. She realized that she hadn't spoken yet and he was looking depressed. He started to leave but Mitchie caught his arm and brought him closer and connected their lips. The action shocked Shane for a few seconds before he finally started to kiss back. When they broke apart both were smiling at each other a little breathless.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"You betcha."

They smiled at each other, then Shane moved around the counter and pulled her into a hug, with him resting his chin on her head. They stayed that way for a few minutes till Mitchie pulled away and insisted that they go to bed since it was late. Shane agreed and lead her through the living room and to the stairs where they parted ways.

As each one was laying down they couldn't wait for tomorrow to see each other again. Each was content and happy because they were with the person they loved. Each fell asleep with dreams of the other in their heads.

**What did you guys think? Did you like the Smitchie and mini Natlyn? Review and tell me what you want next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. I must apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie woke up to the sound of a fight, she looked up to see it was between Tess and Caitlyn. She sat up and turned to face the other two girls, looking at them questioningly.

"Why are they argueing?"

"Tess woke up Caitlyn with her hair dryer."

"Ah, thanks Peggy."

"No problem Mitch."

Mitchie stood up and went towards her two friends. When she reached them she picked up Caitlyn's pillow and hit them both in the head with it before running down the stairs laughing. When she reached the living room, where the boys were, she ran and hid behind Shane, still laughing quietly. The boys looked at her questioningly before they could ask what she was doing, however, they heard foot steps running down the stairs and heading in their direction.

When Caitlyn and Tess came into the living room they saw the boys standing there looking confused and they could also see Mitchie hiding behind Shane. They charged towards the boy who quickly moved out of the way, exposing his girlfriend. The two girls talked the brunette to the ground and started to beat her with pillows, laughing hysterically. When they were done with their attack they let Mitchie up then came in for a group hug. When the three girls let go and turned around they saw that the other two girls were downstairs and standing with the boys, who looked very confused. It was Shane that spoke though.

"What just happened?"

"I woke up to these two fighting and so I hit them with Caitlyn's pillow then ran. Oh by the way, thanks for abondoning me Shane."

"Hey those two are scary, you can't blame me."

"He has a point you know Mitch, those two are scary."

"Thanks Nate."

"Welcome Caity."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned to the two girls before they headed back upstairs ignoring the boys calling out their names. They climbed back down about twenty minutes later changed and wanting breakfast. They entered the kitchen to see that the boys of Connect 3 were busy cooking, with Nate frying bacon, Jason buttering toast, and Shane making scrambled eggs. They saw the others were sitting at the island watching the three boys. They joined the others at the island and a few minutes later the three boys placed plates of food in front of each person and came around to sit down. Shane sat down inbetween Mitchie and Caitlyn with Nate on the other side of Caitlyn and Jason on the other side of Mitchie. They ate their breakfast silently and when they were done they put their plates in the sink. Mitchie couldn't help but ask the question that everyone, but Connect 3, were thinking.

"Where did you guys learn to cook?"

"We were tired of eating out every night."

"Ah ok."

"Yeah, so what did you guys think?"

"Shane, that was amazing."

"Why thanks Mitch."

Mitchie walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone looked on shocked and wondering when they got together. It was Tess who asked, though.

"When did you two get together?"

"Last night, he texted me to meet him in the kitchen after everyone went to bed. We talked then he kissed me and asked me to be his girl. Of course I said yes."

"Yeah, after you made me wait a few minutes."

"I was shocked ok? Give me a break?"

"Mhmm."

Shane smiled and gave Mitchie a peck on the lips. They spent the rest of the day at Tess's house before heading back to their houses. The boys of Connect 3 came with Mitchie and Caitlyn so they could say hi to Connie. They visited with the chef for a few hours before heading home, telling both girls good-bye. After they left the girls went upstairs and got ready for bed, they fell asleep about ten minutes later.

They woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. When they were ready they headed downstairs for breakfast before leaving with Tess when she arrived. When they arrived at school they saw a crowd of students in front of the school. Mitchie was confused while the others knew what was going on. They entered the building and headed towards their lockers before hanging out in front of Mitchie's. They heard a commotion coming from down the hall and they turned to see that two boys were rushing down the hall trying to avoid fangirls. Mitchie recognized the two boys and was shocked that they were there.

"Shane? Nate?"

**Cliffhanger! What will Mitchie's reaction to them being at her school and not telling her? What will be Shane's reaction to how the school treats Mitchie? What will be the school's reaction to Shane and Mitchie dating? Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter to Surprise! I hope you like it. I must sincerely apologize for any and all gramatical and spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

_Last Chapter:_

_When they arrived at school they saw a crowd of students in front of the school. Mitchie was confused while the others knew what was going on. They entered the building and headed towards their lockers before hanging out in front of Mitchie's. They heard a commotion coming from down the hall and they turned to see that two boys were rushing down the hall trying to avoid fangirls. Mitchie recognized the two boys and was shocked that they were there._

_"Shane? Nate?"_

_Now:_

The two boys in question turned to look at the brunnette and smiled. They quickly hurried behind the group, hiding from the fangirls. Tess was in front glaring at the girls, she wasn't amused.

"You need to leave them alone, they want to be regular students. They came for an education, not to be hunted down by crazy, stalkers. Leave. Now."

The crazy fangirls turned around and quickly left, all of them scared of Tess. They all turned around to face the boys, Mitchie had her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face.

"Care to explain why you two are here, and why Tess said that you go to school here now?"

"Well you see Mitch, about that. We knew that the gang would be coming to your school, so we figured that we would come too. We took the year off recording, to go to school. I'll be graduating with you Mitch, and Jason will be taking online college."

"What about Nate? Is he going to finish his high school here, or online? Are we going to leave him alone with the fangirls? You do realize he will have separate classes than us, right?"

"Oh, no we didn't think of that."

Nate looked scared to go to class after hearing Mitchie's words. He turned and glared at his brother, who gulped and quickly hide behind his girlfriend. Everyone looked on amused as the seventeen year old popstar hid from his sixteen year old brother. **(They are seniors and a junior, they're just young)** Finally Caitlyn got Nate to stop glaring and they showed the boys to their classes. When it was time for class they walked Nate to his, and quickly walked to theirs, down the hall. When they entered everyone turned to look at them, all with jealousy in their eyes. The quickly sat down, before the teacher called to Shane.

"Mr. Gray, can you come here and tell us one thing about yourself. It can be something everyone knows or it can be something that only a few know, or no one knows at all."

Shane stood up and walked to the front of the room. When he reached the teacher he turned around and faced the class.

"Alright, something about me that not many people know. Hmm, I got it, I can't row a canoe."

After he said that the Camp Rock crew started to laugh, knowing it was true. Everyone turned around and looked at them, before turning back around to the front. He headed back to his friends and sat down, before turning to face the teacher. Class went on as normal, well as normal as possible with the whole class casting looks to the back of the class, where the Camp Rock gang is sitting doing their work. After class everyone heads out of the door and into the halls heading to their next class. The gang headed towards their lockers to grab their books, meeting up with Nate on the way.

"Hey Nate, how was class?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"I had study hall, they wouldn't stop staring!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Nate, but hey it'll get better."

"What do you mean Mitch?"

"The students at this school will forget about you and move on to the next new student in school or something like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they should, in a few months or so."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement."

They all headed to their next class, except Mitchie who headed to her locker to grab a book for her next class. She opened her locker and grabbed her book, before it was slammed in her face. She quickly pulled her fingers back, before they were smashed in the door. She turned quickly towards the person who shut it to find, for the second time, an angry Sierra.

"What do you want Sierra?"

"Why would Shane and Nate Gray want to hang out with you?"

"Maybe because they are my friends?"

"Yeah right, why would they want to be friends with you? You are a nobody."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

They turned around and saw Shane and Nate standing behind them, with angry looks on their faces. The two brothers came to stand in front of Mitchie and face Sierra. It was Shane who spoke.

"We are her friends because we love her the way she is. She is the most amazing person we have ever met. How dare you say those things about her Sierra, when you used to be her friend."

"Key words _used to _meaning I opened my eyes and saw her for what she was, a friendless loser who is never going to amount to much. I mean she can't even sing in public because of her stage fright."

While they were talking they gained a crowd, including Mitchie's friends and the popular click. When Sierra mentioned Mitchie's stage fright, everyone, except the Camp Rock gang, started to laugh. This time it was Mitchie who answered her ex-best friend.

"Actually Sierra, I got over my stage fright over the summer."

"Really?"

"Yes, I even performed at the end of the summer."

"Why don't you perform at the talent show that's happening at the end of the month?"

"Fine."

Everyone turned to face the brunette girl in shock, except the Camp Rock gang, who knew that Mitchie would take the challenge. Sierra looked at the girl shocked, that she was taking the challenge. Quickly Sierra covered her shock with a glare, before answering the girl.

"Alright, we'll see if you have talent or not."

The girl quickly turned on her heel and walked away. The crowd dispersed, finding them no longer interesting. The brothers turned to look at their friend, before pulling her into a hug. When they pulled back each one looked at her in concern, before they were joined by their friends. They looked at each other before Mitchie broke the silence.

"We'll talk about this later, right now it's time for class."

They all agreed and headed towards the next class. The rest of the morning for the group was boring, before they knew it was lunch. They headed into the cafeteria and found a table for them to sit at. While they ate, they were being stared at by the entirety of the school. When they were done eating, the two brothers turned towards Mitchie, ready to ask her questions about what happened this morning. It was Nate who began the questioning.

"So Mitch, want to explain what happened this morning?"

"Not really."

"Too bad babe, you have to."

"Really Shane?"

"Yes, I thought Sierra was your friend?"

"She was, till this year, she ditched me to become popular. She was my only friend here, so until they came, I was friendless."

"Mitch, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't have any of your numbers."

"Oh right."

They started to laugh at the look on Shane's face, before they were interrupted by a person, plopping themselves down on the seat next to Shane. It was Tammi Sanderson. She leaned over and tried to grab Shane's hand, while exposing all of her cleavage. The girls rolled their eyes in digust as the guys looked away and Shane moved his hand, so she couldn't grab it. She looked a little put out, till she latched onto his arm, with what the group guessed to be a sexy look, which just made her look constipated. Shane quickly detached his arm and stood up before moving Mitchie and sitting on her other side. Mitchie turned to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Sorry."

She shook her head before turning back to face Tammi. She cocked another eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Can we help you Tammi?"

"I didn't come to see _you, _I came to see my future boyfriend."

Caitlyn couldn't resist, she had to speak up.

"And who would that be?"

"Shane of course."

Everyone in their group started to laugh at the absurdity of her statement. Finally Tammi couldn't take the laughing anymore.

"What is so funny?"

"That you think I'm going to be your boyfriend, when I already have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

Mitchie, decided that she would tell her, herself.

"Me."

Tammi started to laugh in the girl's face, pissing said girl off, along with her friends and boyfriend.

"Excuse me, why are you laughing."

"Because, I know you are laughing, Shane Gray would never date a nobody like you. You aren't very pretty or smart, and you can't sing to save your life."

"Oh really Tammi, is that what you think?"

"Duh, it's the truth."

"I'll have you know that Mitchie, is beautiful, intelligent, can sing like an angel, and many other things. I'll date who I want and I want to date Mitchie."

All of a sudden they heard a yell from behind them.

"YOU'RE DATING HER?!"

They turned around and saw-

**Hey y'all sorry about the wait. Is Tammi going to accept the couple? Who yelled? How is the talent show going to go? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I am so sorry about the wait. I have to apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

_Last Time:_

_All of a sudden they heard a yell from behind them._

_"YOU'RE DATING HER?!"_

_They turned around and saw-_

_Now:_

They turned around and saw Sierra standing behind the group, glaring daggers at the group, more specifically Mitchie. Then she turned her gaze to Shane, lessening the intenstity of glare by a couple of notches, but not by much.

"What do you mean you're dating her?"

"Exactly what it implies. I thought you were smarter than that Sierra."

"Oh, shut up Bitchie, at least I don't have to _pay _someone to be my boyfriend."

"I didn't pay Shane."

"Oh really? Then why else would he be with you? I mean it's not like you're all that attractive."

Hearing that, Shane stood up and faced the girl. His eyes blazing in a fury.

"How dare you. How dare you say that about Mitchie. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, no she is the most beautiful girl in the universe. She is amazing, brilliant, loyal, kind, and an amazing singer. She helps everyone she can, and is nice to everybody unless given a reason not to be."

Mitchie stood and placed her hand on Shane's arm.

"Shane, it's not worth it. I know not to believe her, come on let's go, lunch is almost over."

The group walked out of the cafeteria together as a group. They headed towards their lockers to grab their belongings. After dropping Nate off at his classroom the rest of them headed to their classes. Unfortunately Mitchie didn't have this class with any of her friends. Walking into the classroom she took her seat in the back, looking at the board to see what part of the world they would be learning about that day. She loved her history class, mainly because the teacher actually cared about history. The only downside of the class was that Sierra _and _Tammi were in this class. Putting her head down, she closed her eyes for a few minutes till a hand slammed down on her desk, startling her. Looking up she saw that it was Sierra, again glaring daggers at her.

"What is with you glaring at me so much? What have I done to warrant it this time?"

"You know what you have done, you embarrassed me in the cafeteria. And you stole my boyfriend."

"Excuse me Sierra, but one: I didn't embarrass you, you embarrassed yourself. Two: Shane is not, has not, and never will be your boyfriend, he hasn't ever met you until today. Finally Shane is not an object that can be stolen, he is a human being."

Sierra stunned that Mitchie had stood up to her, she walked silently to her seat and plopped down, still shocked. The bell rang as soon as Sierra sat down, so Mitchie didn't have time to think about what had happened, she just turned to the front and listened to the teacher.

After class Mitchie made a quick exit and headed for a few doors down, where she knew Shane's class was. Catching him exiting the room, she snuck up behind him and grabbed his hand, startling him. Turning his head he saw it was Mitchie and relaxed before swinging their hands back and forth. The pair walked down the hall towards their next class.

"So Mitch how was history?"

"It was ok, we learned about Ancient Greece, so that was fun."

"That sounds like fun, I have that class last."

"You have it with Caity."

"Cool I'll at least have it with one person I like."

The pair laughed, knowing that it was true. Entering the room the pair sat down in the back before turning to look at each other.

"So what do you want to do after school, Mitch?"

"I don't know, do you want to do something as a group or just the two of us?"

"How about a group, then on Friday I can take you out on our first offical date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome Shane."

The pair continued to talk for a few minutes before the teacher called the class to attention. Ending their conversation the pair turned towards the front and prepared themselves to learn Pre-Cal. After class the pair head out the door and back down the hall towards their last classes of the day. After Shane dropped Mitchie off at her class he headed to his. After school the group met up at their lockers to discuss what their plans for the afternoon were going to be.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"We could go back to my house and hang out?"

"Yeah that's a great idea Tess, but first we need to go and get Jason."

"You're right, we do. How about me and Shane go get him and we'll meet you guys at Tess's house."

"How about the two of us go with Shane and Nate and you girls go ahead with Tess."

"You sure Baron? Sander?"

"Yeah it's fine Mitch, us guys have some catching up to do of our own."

"All right, we'll see you there."

The group headed out the doors and towards their respective rides. The girls climbed into Tess's car and headed for the blonde's house, while talking and laughing. Soon the conversation moved to the talent show.

"Mitch are you sure you want to do the talent show?"

"Yes Caitlyn I am, I'm tired of everybody picking on me. I figure that if I do the show and win, they'll leave me alone."

"That's a good plan Mitch. Any idea on what you're going to sing?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I was hoping that my best friend in the whole wide world would produce the music again for This is Me."

The girls smiled remembering the song and Caitlyn handiwork with it.

"Of course I will Mitch. By the way, you might not want to tell Shane that I'm your best friend in the whole wide world, his fragile ego might not be able to handle a blow like that."

Everyone started laughing agreeing with the dancer.

"You're right Cait, it might not make it."

This cracked everyone up even more and everyone was laughing like a group of hyenas as they pulled into the driveway. They were still in the car, laughing like crazy when the boys pulled up. Looking confused and a tad bit scared they walked up to the car and knocked on the window to gain the girls' attention. The girls quickly exited the car and grabbed their school supplies before heading into the house, ignoring the boys and talking excitedly to each other about the talent show.

Looking at each other in wonder and confusion the boys quickly followed the girls into the house, finding them in the kitchen getting some food. Shane was brave enough to ask what the laughing was about.

"So Mitch, what was with the laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing Shane, Cait just said something funny."

"Oh ok, so what were you guys talking about?"

"The talent show, I'm going to sing This is Me and Cait agreed to do the music again."

"That's awesome, you are so going to win Mitch."

"Thanks Nate, anyway I know I have homework, so I am going to take my food to go and start to work on it."

The brunette grabbed her plate and glass and headed into the dinning room to work on her homework. Quickly eating her ham sandwich, the singer started her English homework. A few minutes later she felt someone sit down across from her, looking up she discovered it was Shane.

"Hi Shane."

"Hi beautiful. Which subject are you working on?"

"English, aren't you going to start your homework."

"Yeah, but first I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes and do this."

Shane leaned forward slightly and Mitchie met him half way in a sweet kiss. Sitting back the pair continued, or in Shane's case started, their homework. As they were working they felt more chairs move around them. Looking up the pair found that their friends had joined them at the table. The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing, and finishing their school work.

It was after dark when everyone decided to go home. The girls went one way and the boys went the other. After Tess dropped Caitlyn and Mitchie off at the Torres household the pair went inside and found that Connie had left them some food in the oven and that she would see them in the morning. After eating the girls went to their rooms, exhausted from the day. Both worried about how the rest of the school year would go and about the talent show.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not so sure about the ending so sorry about. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

Mitchie sighed as she sat down on the floor. She was exhausted. She had been practicing for two hours on her coreography for the talent show. She wanted to win and prove to everyone that she was a singer. Looking up she saw Caitlyn walking up to her, with a smile on her face. Sitting next to her best friend she handed the girl a water bottle.

"Thanks Cait."

"No problem Mitch. You're getting these moves down like a pro."

"Thanks it was difficult at first, but I think I got the hang of it."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I can't wait till the talent show. It's going to be awesome."

"I know. Are you nervous?"

"Very, but I can work through it. If I can sing during Final Jam, then I can definitely sing during the talent show."

"Hey, you'll be fine. Come on let's continue practicing."

"Sure."

Standing, the pair headed towards Caitlyn's DJ equipment before beginning the song again. After practicing for another hour or so, the girls packed up and headed for home. Before they could make it to the Torres house however, they received a call. Mitchie grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. Smiling she saw that it was Shane. Answering her phone, she had a major smile on her face.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey beautiful, where are you?"

"In the car with Cait, we're heading back to my house. Why?"

"Because how about you two meet at my house for some group fun."

"Let me ask Cait."

Taking the phone from her ear, she turned to her friend behind the wheel.

"Hey Caity, do you want to head to Shane's for some 'group fun', as he puts it?"

"Sure why not. Just let me turn around."

While Caitlyn turned the car around, Mitchie turned back to her phone call.

"All right Shane, we are on our way."

"Cool, see you then babe."

"See you."

Hanging up with her boy, she turned to her friend.

"So what do you think this 'group fun' is going to be?"

"Who knows with Shane."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true Mitch."

Laughter soon filled the car as the two friends burst out laughing at Caitlyn comment. After the laughter quieted down, Mitchie decided to get in one more word.

"True."

The laughter quickly rose again and continued until the girls pulled into Connect 3's driveway. Still laughing, they didn't notice Shane or Nate coming up towards the car. They also didn't notice when the boys leaned down to look at the girls through the window. Knocking on the windows the guys smirked when they noticed that the girls jumped. Opening their doors the girls glared at the two boys.

"That wasn't funny Shane."

"Sorry babe, but you two were too busy laughing to notice us."

"Well Caity said something funny."

"What did she say?"

Looking at her friend, Mitchie quickly turned back to Shane.

"It was nothing. Come on Cait."

Quickly the two friends entered the house, laughing at the looks on the faces of the two boys. Upon entering the living room the girls noticed that all of their friends were here. Sitting down the duo faced their friends.

"SO any idea on what we are going to do today?"

"No clue. Shane and the boys just called and wanted to know if we wanted to hang out."

"Does that scare anyone else?"

"Yes it does Peggy, yes it does."

For Mitchie and Caitlyn, it seemed like they had spent the whole day laughing, as the group started laughing. The Connect 3 boys were very confused as to why their friends were laughing, like hyenas. While waiting for the laughter to die down the three boys looked at each other all wondering the same thing. _What is going on? _

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing Nate, so boys what are going to do today?"

"We figured that we could hang out by the pool today."

"Why didn't you tell us this on the phone, that way we could have brought our swimsuits."

"You see, I thought ahead. I called Connie and had her grab your swimsuits. I also asked Tess to go by and grab them."

Turning the pair looked at their blonde friend.

"Tess! You did know what we were doing."

"They swore me to secrecy sorry."

"It's fine, so you have our suits?"

"Yeah, I put them in one of the guest rooms."

"Let's go change shall we?"

"Yep."

Standing the girls headed upstairs to change for their impromptu pool party. While the guys headed to change into the swim trunks. When they were done the boys decided to wait for the girls in the living room so they could go to the pool together. After waiting for about ten minutes they moved into the kitchen to get some sodas for everyone. Walking into the living room the boys sat down on the couch and began to talk. Finally they saw Peggy come about half way down the stairs.

"Boys we are ready, but Tess insisted that we do a sort of fashion show thing. So first up is Ms. Ella Pador. She is wearing a navy blue two piece swim suit, which she has paired with a lighter blue cover up that ties around her neck and a pair of dark blue flip flops."

The boys all cheered for the girl as she came down and joined the boys on the couch, sitting next to a very happy Jason. Turning their attention back to their friend Peggy began.

"Next we have our dancer Caitlyn Gellar she is wearing a light blue tankini with light purple flip flops and a light pink strapless cover up."

Applause was again heard as Caitlyn walked down the stairs and over to her friends. Sitting next to a light pink Nick, she couldn't help but smile. Turning she could see that Shane had a light smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes the girl turned her attention back to the stairs as Mitchie came down.

"Now we have Ms. Mitchie Torres, she is wearing a beautiful striped navy blue and white bikini with a dark blue cover up that is strapless, along with a pair of matching flip flops."

Mitchie descended the stairs, as the boys clapped some more. She was glad at the reaction she was getting from Shane, seeing his mouth drop open and then his cheeks get red at being caught staring. She went and sat down next to the pop star, before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Smiling the pair turned and watched as Tess came down the stairs.

"Now we have Tess coming down in a light pink strapless bikini with a white cover up that ties behind her neck and a pair of pink flip flops."

Tess walked down the steps before shooing Peggy back up into the hall. Turning Tess faced her friends.

"Lastly we have Ms Peggy Dupree wearing a lavender two piece with a royal purple strapless cover up and matching flip flops."

Peggy came down the stairs and joined Tess on the stairs before the girls finished descending them and stood in front of the group.

"We ready?"

"Yep, let's go swim. Has someone got towels?"

"They are already outside. I placed them outside after I called you Mitch."

Nodding Mitchie headed outside, with her friends following. Quickly she set phone down and laid out her towel before laying down and placing her sunglasses on her face. She was ready to enjoy this afternoon with her friends. Looking over she saw that while the boys were all ready in the pool, the girls had joined her on the other chairs. Suddenly the sun disappeared from Mitchie's view and all she could see was her boyfriend, her very wet boyfriend, Shane. Lowering her sunglasses, Mitchie looked up at him.

"Can I help you Shane?"

"Yes actually you can help me by getting into the pool."

"Maybe later, right now I want to tan."

"Not happening missy. We are here to swim not to tan."

Mitchie grew wary at seeing the mischievous look on his face and quickly sat up straight and took off her glasses.

"Shane what are you planning?"

"Why nothing Mitch, just a way to get you into the pool."

"Why do I feel scared?"

"I don't know Mitch, why should you?"

"Because I know you."

"Fair enough."

Nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders, Shane quickly bent down and grabbed his girl. Being careful not to hurt her, he slung her on his shoulder and headed towards the pool, laughing at Mitchie's shrieks to be let go. Feeling fists hit his back he laughed louder at her attempts to be released. Standing at the edge of the pool he looked to his right to see that the other boys had either their girlfriend, or their assigned girl, over their shoulder ready to throw them in. Making sure that the girls wouldn't be hurt Shane counted to three before all five boys threw the girls into the pool. Coming up for air all five girls glared at the boys before swimming over to the edge and sticking out their hands, all having the same idea. Smiling each boy reached out their hand to give the girls some help. Grinning like the Chessire Cat each girl pulled a boy into the pool before quickly climbing out of the pool and going to lay out their towels and laying back down, hoping to dry and continue to tan, acting if nothing had happened. Treading water the guys looked at the girls in wonder, all of them confused on how they did not see that coming. Looking up Caitlyn started to laugh at the look on the all of the boy's faces. Quickly joining in all the girls were soon on their way to a laughing fit.

Calming down the boys climbed out of the pool before grabbing towels to dry off. Sitting down on chairs across from the girls the guys turned their attention to them.

"So girls how is practicing for the talent show going?"

"It's going really well actually. It's nearly done, just a few more moves."

"You're sing This Is Me, right?"

"Yeah I am Peggy. Cait has been a big help, with producing the music again."

"No big deal, I already had it, all I had to do was find it."

"Well I for one, can't wait to see it."

"Hey Shane are you going to be joining the girls on the stage?"

"I don't know it depends on Mitch. So Mitch?"

"Well the song wouldn't be perfect if it didn't have the duet piece in it, would it?"

"I guess not."

"Hey did anyone see Sierra's face when she heard that Mitch was going to do the talent show?"

"Yeah it was hilarious!"

Mitchie looked around at her friends, talking and laughing. She was glad that Shane and everyone had come to her school. She felt like she had the best friends in the world, even though Sierra had left her, she realized that she didn't care anymore because she had her camp friends. Those same friends who she could tell anything too, no matter what. She was just hoping that she could get through the talent show and then the rest of the year so her and her friends could go back to camp and have the best summer ever.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait here is the next chapter. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock and I also don't own the song in it.**

Mitchie was nervous, it was the night of the talent show. She had been practicing for weeks with Shane and Caitlyn. She was standing backstage with the pair waiting for her turn. She just watched as Tammi Sanderson walked off the stage and towards them. Standing in front of the trio Tammi tried to give a superior look, instead she looked like she smelt something bad. Mitchie guessed she smelled her own perfume, since that stuff stank.

"Beat that Bitchie Mitchie."

Rolling her eyes she moved around the cheerleader and moved closer to the stage, since it was all most her turn. She felt Shane and Caitlyn join and heard Tammi huff and storm off. Apparently she wasn't used to being ignored. They watched as a few more acts performed before it was time for Mitchie and Shane to sing. Finally Mitchie heard the principal address the crowd.

"Next we have a student performing an original song. I've been told that there is going to be a surprise in it. So here we go with Ms. Mitchie Torres and her song This Is Me."

Mitchie could see Caitlyn standing up at the DJ booth starting up the music. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the wings turning her back to the crowd, the same way she did at the Final Jam.

_Mitchie _**Shane **Both

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (this is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Looking out in the crowd during the performance Mitchie saw her friends and parents cheering her on. She also noticed the looks of surprise when Shane entered the stage and began to sing with her. She all most stopped singing to burst out laughing at Sierra's face when she started singing. Not to mention Tammi's face after she finished her song.

Exiting the stage the pair met Caitlyn and shared a group hug, before Caitlyn started to talk a mile a minute.

"Mitch that was AWESOME! You rocked your performance! There's no way that you won't win. Did you see Sierra and Tammi's faces during the performance? They were hilarious!"

"Cait calm down and breathe."

"Yeah Caity breathe before you pass out."

Rolling her eyes Caitlyn turned and watched the act perform. Not noticing Shane turn and look at Mitchie.

"You were amazing out there Mitch."

"Thanks you were ok."

Adopting a fake hurt look he pressed his hand against his chest and looked at her.

"Just ok? Not amazing?"

Trying to keep her face neutral and show that she was on the verge of laughing, she shrugged and nodded. She couldn't verbally answer since she knew that the moment she opened her mouth she would burst out laughing at the look on his face. Stepping up she stood next to Caitlyn and watched the current act. Feeling arms wrap around her waist, she leaned back into his hold, knowing who it was. Feeling him kiss her head she smiled and noticed that the last act was about to go on. Placing his head in between Caitlyn and Mitchie's he watched the last act perform his magic act. The principal walked out on the stage and addressed the crowd.

"All right everyone we will let the judges deliberate and decide the winner. While we wait, let's have the contestants come out, so they can talk to their families. If the judges will follow me to the backstage area."

Mitchie, Shane, and Caitlyn walked out and towards their friends and Mitchie's parents. Connie immediately hugged the three teenagers, proud of their performance.

"Oh kids your performance was amazing. I'm so proud of you three!"

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks Connie."

"Did you two see Sierra and Tammi's faces?"

"Oh yeah we did Tess. Both was hilarious!"

"Neither expected me to be able to sing."

The group talked for a few minutes till they heard the principal begin to speak into his mic.

"All right everyone, can we have the contestants please come up on the stage please? Thank you everyone for coming to our talent show, and I would also like to thank each of the kids behind me for competing. Now I have the envelope here that has the first, second, and third place names. Now I will read the names going from third place to first place."

Standing off to the side Mitchie could see her principal open the envelope and read the name from it.

"In third place we have Matthew Jackson with his magic act!"

Mitchie watched as a boy, who she recognized to be a freshman come to stand next to the principal and accept his trophy. Smiling the pair paused for pictures before Matthew left the stage and walked down into the audience. Turning back to the principal she caught sight of Tammi looking smug at her, probably thinking that _she _was going to get first place and that she would beat Mitchie.

"In second place is Rachel McAdams with her dance routine!"

A tall blonde girl walked over and grabbed her trophy. She too posed for pictures with the principal before heading down into the audience to meet her parents. Again Mitchie could see Tammi with a smug look on her face. Finally the principal turned back to the crowd and looked at the envelope one last time.

"Now everyone it is time for first place to be announced. The winner is..."

**Who is going to be the winner? Tammi or Mitchie? What will happen after the talent show? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
